There is a large amount of prior art indicating the perceived need for a properly designed portable support pillow for one to sleep in an upright position while traveling and, particularly with asthma sufferers while at home. It is known in the Medical profession that sound healthful sleep in the upright position requires comfortable support of the head and neck to prevent undue lateral or forward or backward flexure. Since coach class airline seats only recline about four inches prevention of undue forward flexure is a necessity in a properly designed portable travel pillow. To allow for user comfort in use side support for a user's head should allow for air circulation around the ears and neck and minimize perspiration of the head. The pillow should have a washable covering, be adaptable to fit many different styles of airline, bus, train, or auto seats as well as to fit many living room chairs and should be foldable to a relatively small package for easy portability.
The subject invention fulfills all these needs. We find no prior art to fulfill all these needs.